Wait for Me
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: Sasuke comes home for a mission, and finds that Hinata isn't there. Just a story I wrote when I was feeling down. Sas/Hin. RE-EDITED


**Wait for me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Just felling a bit down today, so I wrote this. Hope you like it. Re-edited and ending changed slightly. **

* * *

Sasuke came home one day and called out for his wife, Hinata Uchiha. He has been out a lot lately and his missions had taken months to complete. Hinata gave up on being a ninja and just became a medic-nin under the supervision of Tsunade.

Sasuke came back 3 years ago; it had taken half a year for Sasuke to be normal again, and another 6 months for him to ask Hinata out. It took another year to propose and another 4 months to be wed. Hinata had been married to Sasuke for 8 months, and of those 8 months he had been away for 6. She has waited for him to come home alive; she has waited for the past 4 months for Sasuke to come home.

She has always waited for him to touch her face, to kiss her lips, to rebuild the Uchiha clan, but the waiting took its toll on Hinata. Each night she would stay awake a lot longer than she did the night before. She was drowsy from the lack of sleep; she was stressed because she hadn't seen him in a long time. Hinata grew quieter than she was when they were 12 she barely spoke now, she was barely seen.

She missed work and dates with friends; she grew more and more apart of the background. People thought that she'd stay in the Uchiha mansion and wait for her husband to return. Some felt pity on the girl; others were arrogant and wonder why she would throw her life away for just one man. The one man who threw his life away to avenge his family.

Sasuke roamed the mansion looking for his beloved wife who he hasn't seen for the past 4 months. Wandering up the stairs he looked for Hinata, he longed for her touch, her kiss, her voice. He had never been away from her this long, the longest was 2 months and this was twice as long. He would have never guessed what was waiting for him in his room.

He opened up the bedroom door and saw a note lying on the bed, he picked it up and started to read.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_By the time you have read this you will find that I am no longer here. I love you so much, and I want you to know that, and please understand why I am not here with you. Please know that I haven't given up on you. I believe that you have a good heart and that I will always be with you._

On the page there were tear drops that smudged the words a bit.

_The reason I am not here is because I can't stand here and wait for you. I can't stay up late and wonder if you are going to come back home alive or not. I have decided to move away, just for a while to get my life on track. Please do not come and find me I will return when the time is right. I don't want to sound selfish but I can not sit at home with a family waiting for you to come back alive. I'm not asking for you to quit being a ninja. I'm just asking for you to understand why I can't be next to you. _

_I hope you will wait for me. _

_Always yours,_

_Hinata_

At these words his heart sank. Hinata was gone, and all he could do was wait for her. He never thought about how much he had hurt her or made her worry when he was gone. He never knew that she felt this way. But then again, he had only being home for 2 months out of the 8 that they have been married.

Sasuke lied on the bed and sank in. He felt something on his face, and touched it. It was wet...it was a tear. In all his life he has only cried twice, once when his clan died and another was now. How could it be that he would cry for someone he has been with for 2 months, but not for his own brother when he killed him? His heart rapidly moved inside of his body, as the realisation had hit him, he couldn't live without this woman. This woman who had captivated the hearts of many. This woman he would and forever more would wait for.

'_Hinata, I will wait for you' _

* * *

A/N: How was it? Should i keep writing like this? I just felt a bit down...I don't know why. But I hoped you like it. Does anyone have ideas for a sequel, as i have gotten some requests for one, but I'm not sure exactly what to write.


End file.
